Fade
by Uchiha's Bitch
Summary: [SasuHina. Oneshot] Pained and broken, he was trapped in the memory. He breathed it in like oxygen, desperate for more, for her. So his hands worked to paint what he felt. But he could not forget.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The following fic is written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **FADE**

His eyes bore into hers, searching and analyzing.

A smile tentatively hugged the corners of her plump lips covered in a thin coat of a subtle pink. He looked at the ashen skin and felt the faint but steady pulse under the press of his lips, finding it reassuring and consoling.

"You came." were the only two words she could breathlessly choke out as she drowned in his welcoming and soothing touches.

He inhaled her scent which reminded him barely of oranges and lavender, both stinging and sweet and he withdrew himself. The dark crescents with a purplish hue were beginning to cloud her skin under her eyes like heavy bags; her frame looked— _felt_ —thinner, weaker and more fragile than usual with her skin that had a bright comforting honey-glow to it now fading into a much paler sickening shade.

It aggravated him, unsettled him, _terrified_ him.

"You look beautiful."

The moment those words left his lips, her eyes flickered up to meet his dull onyx ones, the glow in them evident and an amiable blush sneaked up her cheeks, the smile widening.

He gazed at her, captivated. This was what he looked forward to most on days like this, the bright glow of ecstasy fighting against the ruthless knives of evanescence digging through her skin. He knew what that meant, what it always meant, the colors diminishing but that did not mean that he would not work to help her fight it.

Her hand curled in his, holding his firmly and assuredly.

The beaming expression softened her features, threatening to absolve the inevitable and he almost felt himself retreating into the familiar confinements of the very shell she had hurled him out of. The dark blue locks curtained her features, falling down her sides with the grace of silk. They curled at the edges, the fringes fading into a paler shade resembling the purity of white and the wan of destruction.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to take a deep breath and pushed away the thoughts that flooded his subconscious by breaking the walls that he had build up to protect himself, her—them.

They did not have time. He did not have time.

* * *

His hand articulately curled in the sand, fingers moving with the grace of a sculptor, changing and molding the particles to his wishes which slipped through from the between his digits with an uncanny fragility.

It was not the same.

It was never the same.

* * *

Her pale eyes softened as they fell on him. "Sasuke?"

He just stared.

A soft glimmer inhabited her eyes as a soft smile crept up her lips. "You're staring." She said as if the claim could break him out of his reverie.

He slowly pulled her towards him and onto his lap. The damning red was already coating her cheeks, her heart pounding hard under her chest as she shyly looked down to her hands. "Sasuke?" She asked again, her voice timid and meek with the slightest quiver.

She felt his lips against her forehead in a subtle and chaste kiss.

The soft color drained eyes flickered up to meet his dark ones.

His arms curled around her waist, pressing her body against his and she gasped.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

There was impatience, a deep frustration, an ache to his movement as the bright color hugged his skin, his fingers and he stroked it down so it could mingle with the dusty earth, dissolving and wrenching.

He could not savor.

He could not capture.

* * *

Sasuke looked at her in a mixture of surprise and shock. "What?"

In the dark the only thing he could see was a dark outline, her soft body pressing into his as her lips hovered above his while the soft strands of hair brushed against his skin and he desperately tried to control his urge to grab and pin her underneath him and have his way.

"I want you…"

* * *

His hands shook as he sat back staring at what he had accomplished. An unknown force gnawed at his heart, digging in with merciless claws.

A lone tear escaped his eyes, remembering.

* * *

She cupped his face in her hands and a weak smile clouded her features. "Why do you worry?"

Sasuke simply shook his head. "Hinata…"

Her name left his lips over and over in a desperate croak, the pain in his eyes evident. His arms snaked around her to convince himself of her presence, of his need, of all of this crumbling.

"Hinata… don't leave."

Her breath hitched.

His eyes reflected an unusual amount of vulnerability as her fingers traced his lips, caressed his jawline soothingly to finally rest down enveloped around his neck. He closed his eyes trying to drown in her touch.

The whisper left his lips as she softly pressed her lips to his. "Don't leave…"

They always faded.

The colors always did.

* * *

He stood up, looking at the ground, at the mixtures of dark blues, ashen whites, creamy peaches and faint pinks. He studied the hurried desperate and rugged strokes, the whispering brushes of midnight blue over beautiful glowing skin with a sweet essence of pale white orbs and full striking and encaging pink of her lips.

He stared, breathless and weak.

A gentle smile was uplifting the corners of her lips and he sighed.

 _Sasuke…_

He turned away, gaping at his hands.

 _I won't leave._

World shattered and pained, he left as the rain patted against the ground over his brightly painted and colored solace until it cut through the carefully etched outlines and destroyed it all until it was nothing but a blur.

It carried the life, the vibrancy from what he painted.

The colors faded, leaving only a muddy trail behind, wrenching all memories, all liveliness from what had been created, what was present.

She left.

And he told himself that he would forget.

* * *

 **Hello guys!**

 **Well, this here was my first fanfic. I have been reading Naruto fics and have been part of the fandom for quite sometime and decided I wanted to share my work with the community.**

 **I would love some feedback. (and constructive criticism is appreciated... no flames...)**

 **If you find any literary mistakes, please inform me through PM. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first piece.**

 **-Yuka.**


End file.
